What's My Age Again?
by CJ Clarkson
Summary: Henry accidentally casts a wish that turns Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Neal and Hook into teenagers Hijinks ensue. C/S eventually. Rated M for language, possibly more.
1. The Wish

**A/N: **Hey guys, new story from me, I hope you enjoy! Set post-Neverland, an AU season 3. No idea how long it's going to be yet, and it's a bit different from my usual style, so please let me know what you think!

Obviously, OUAT is not mine. Title comes from song by blink-182, but the story isn't based on it.

**What's My Age Again?**

**Chapter One- The Wish **

It all started with an argument. Henry had been getting more and more annoyed since they had returned from Neverland two months previously. After having to rescue him from being kidnapped, the adults had decided that he should have a 24 hour protection detail. So, whenever he turned around there was either Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Neal, or even Hook, watching his every move. His only freedom contained of locking himself in the bathroom, or sleep.

Henry's lack of time alone soon became anger, and he had finally exploded on his thirteenth birthday. He had been trying to help his six 'guard dogs' prepare for his birthday party at Regina's house, which was being held later that day. Regina was busy baking, David was blowing up balloons, Hook and Neal were bringing in the audio equipment and Snow and Emma were hanging decorations.

Henry was bored, and decided to go for a walk. After making sure everyone was suitably distracted, he started to creep towards the front door. He had almost made it, when Emma appeared in front of him, hands on hips.

"Where do you think you're off to, kid?" she asked.

Henry sighed. Operation Jellyfish had been compromised. He put on his best innocent face.

"I just wanted to go for a walk?" he replied.

Emma didn't look convinced.

"You're really going to try that one with me?" she questioned, "Human lie detector, remember?

Regina walked in, and realised what was going on. She rushed over to Henry and crouched down beside him.

"Sweetheart, we know you hate being watched all the time, but we do it to keep you safe." she explained. "None of us want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, buddy" Neal chimed in, "We care about you, so no more trying to run from us, okay?"

Regina glared at him, and Henry scowled.

"Like you can talk!" he retorted, "You ran away from your dad, ran away from the Jolly Roger, ran away from Neverland, and you ran away from Emma! You're such a hypocrite! And besides, I'm not running, I just want some time alone!"

David and Snow rushed to help comfort Henry, while Neal looked ashamed at his son's view of him.

"We're not saying you can't be free," soothed Snow, "We just want it to be in safe conditions."

Henry completely snapped.

"Safe conditions?" he screamed, "You were a wanted fugitive, and you're married to a shepherd who fought a dragon! My adoptive mom is the Evil Queen, my grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin, my birth mom is the Saviour, and we're all friends with Captain Hook! Nothing about my life is safe!"

He stopped to take a breath, while the adults looked on, shell shocked. Henry quickly continued.

"But still, we've all survived! I just want to have time away from you all for me to be a teenager, and not just something that needs protecting! I'm fed up of being told what to do, and I wish you all could see what being a teenager is like!"

Henry felt a surge of power flow through him, and he fell to the ground. Immediately, bright white light and smoke filled the room, obscuring everything from view. Henry shut his eyes. After a few moments, the light and smoke cleared. Henry opened his eyes at the aftermath of the magic, and was faced with a blonde girl who looked a few years older than him.

Henry thought she looked familiar. He then realised what she was wearing, and almost fell down again in shock.

"Emma?"

**End note: **Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Any antics you think teenaged versions of the characters would get up to? It can all go in the review box!


	2. The First Plan

**A/N: **Hey guys, at risk of repeating myself from **Speak Now**, I'm incredibly overwhelmed by the fantastic responses I'm getting for this. Thank you to those of you who have followed and favourited the story or myself, and to all of you who took the time to review!

The fun doesn't quite start yet...but it does in the next chapter, so please bear with me!

OUAT is not mine (though I wish Colin was).

**Chapter Two- The First Plan**

"_Emma?"_

Emma looked at Henry, and couldn't quite understand why he didn't seem to recognise her.

"What the fuck just happened?" she demanded.

Henry cowered away from her.

"I may have accidently wished you were all teenagers?"

Emma surveyed the room, and was shocked to see that he was right.

Snow and David were helping each other to their feet, both looking dazed. Snow's hair was now long and curly, her features even more youthful and dainty. David just seemed lankier, less muscly but still toned.

She caught a glimpse of another mane of dark hair out of the corner of her eye. Regina was stood playing with her hair, looking completely confused.

Emma spotted a mirror and checked out her reflection, only a little surprised to see a seventeen year old version of herself staring back.

She turned to look at Neal, and acknowledged that he had longer hair and was built like a rake. However, she soon glanced over him in favour of Hook, who was standing behind him. She had noticed he was handsome before, but this was…something else.

His face was clean shaven. Like the others, he had been removed of years of ageing. The whole effect would've almost made him look angelic, but his trademark eyebrow raise and smirk made him look like sin personified.

Emma's mouth went a little dry as she unabashedly checked out the rest of him. Like David, he was a little thinner than normal, but still incredibly hot. As her gaze fell to his waist level, she gasped in shock at the addition of his left hand.

"Swan, while I appreciate my crotch is impressive, could we please try and figure out what just went on?"

His Irish lilt brought her attention back to his face and as his blue gaze met hers, Emma couldn't help but smile.

"I wasn't staring at your crotch, I was staring at your extra hand!" she protested, Hook looked at her disbelievingly. Emma tried to keep an innocent face, but she had lied a little. Her observation of him had wandered and she liked what she could make out under the jeans she had convinced Hook to wear.

Emma chided herself for losing focus of the main issue.

"Henry has obviously wished us into teenagers. Does anyone have any ideas how to change us back to adults?" she asked.

Regina stepped forward.

"I could try and turn us back, but magical powers are much more unstable when a person is adolescent, as we've already proved. I could possibly end up making matters worse" she explained.

Emma thought for a second, and came up with an idea.

"We could go see Blue?" she suggested.

There was a general agreement from everyone, apart from David and Snow, who had begun making out as soon as they were standing, and had yet to stop.

A major coughing fit from Emma snapped them out of it, and they broke apart, blushing furiously. They also thought the plan was a good idea, and so they all trooped out of Regina's house to go and see Mother Superior.

Along the way, passers-by gave them some confused looks, but finally, they reached the nunnery.

Henry was the first to greet and explain the situation to the Blue Fairy, to which she looked dismayed. She asked for everyone to come in so she could explain.

"My magic here is not nearly as strong enough as it would need to be to change you back. Aging spells and potions are incredibly complex, and I wouldn't want to make you even older than you were before. I'm sorry, but I can't help."

She apologised once more as she saw them out. Once they were out of the door, Emma turned to the group.

"Well, now what do we do?"

**End note: **Let me know what you thought…and keep the ideas coming for what you think they should get up to! It'll make chapter three (and all the shenanigans) come quicker! _  
_


	3. Walls

**A/N: **Hey guys, again, astounded by the positive reactions I've had to this little fic. Thank you again to everyone who has favourited and followed! As far as reviews go…the ideas you guys have been suggesting are awesome…if I use your idea, or something similar, I will try and give you a shout out at the top of the chapter it's used in

Speaking of which, massive shout outs to Rapunzel Sunny, Ravengirl07, burninginthedarkness and Kazetsume...you'll work out why ;)

In answer to Sara, Regina will not end up alone, I promise you that!

OUAT is still not mine. Dammit.

**Chapter Three- Walls **

"_Well, now what do we do?" _

Neal sighed. He could only think of one other option.

"Time to go see my dad, I guess," he said reluctantly.

Everyone agreed it was their last hope, and so the band of teenagers walked back through the streets to Gold's store. Regina entered first, with the rest of the group following behind. Gold looked up from behind the counter, and gave a sly smile.

"And what can I help you with today, dearies?" he asked.

"As if you can't already see," replied Regina.

Gold laughed.

"I take it you are referring to your collective youthfulness?" he inquired.

Emma glared.

"Cut the crap, Gold," she said, angrily, "We need a cure, can you change us back?"

Gold considered the question for a moment, then answered.

"First I need to know how you got this way."

Henry explained to Gold all that had happened, and the reasons that the Blue Fairy and Regina could not fix it.

Gold paced slightly while listening to Henry, and nodded when he stopped talking.

"It is true, any magic associated with age is incredibly volatile, and potentially dangerous to the untrained hand. However, I am well versed in it, so I could reverse the spell. But I won't."

The whole group began to protest. Gold held up is hand to silence them.

"In this sort of situation, the safest course of action is to let the wish run its course. Once it does, it should automatically reverse the spell placed upon you."

Henry looked gleeful at hearing this. Gold turned to Emma and Regina.

"Now, I'd like to Henry to stay with me and Belle until you both are adults again. Though you seem to be retaining your adult minds at the moment, in my experience when the body changes age, the brain is not very far behind."

David and Snow smiled at this, Hook and Neal appeared thoughtful, and Regina and Emma just looked scared.

"What exactly does that entail?" asked Hook.

Gold smiled at him.

"It means, while you will all remember being adults, your personalities will slip back into those you had as teenagers. Now, I'm a little bored of explaining things to you. Henry, go into the back and find Belle. To the rest of you, good day."

"Bye Mom, bye Emma!" called back Henry, before following Gold's instruction. Regina and Emma looked to object, it was Henry's birthday after all, but Hook gently pulled Emma out of the door, and Neal followed suit with Regina. Once everyone was back outside, a very handsy Snow and Charming announced they were going home, much to Emma's relief. Neal and Regina decided to head to Granny's, leaving Hook and Emma alone. Emma turned to her companion.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day then, Hook?"

He gave her a curious look for a second, before replying.

"Well, _Swan, _seeing as I don't actually have a hook at the moment, feel free to call me Killian, or Jones if that's a little too friendly for you." He smirked and raised his eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian continued. "As for my plans, I was going to take the Jolly out for a short while, now the birthday party is obviously cancelled. Unless you've got a better idea, lass?"

Emma considered this, and decided on a better plan. She moved forward towards him, emboldened by the relaxation of her walls as her mind began to revert to its teenage state.

"As we're on such friendly terms, _Killian,_ call me Emma," she said seductively, "And why don't you join me for a _friendly _drink at The Rabbit Hole."

Killian was slightly taken aback by her offer and manner, but quickly recovered and agreed. They began to walk side by side to the bar. Their hands brushed occasionally, until Emma grabbed hold of Killian's, and threaded her fingers with his.

Killian smiled.

"You know, I could really get used to this version of you, Emma," he teased. Suddenly, without breaking their clasped hands, Emma grabbed Killian's other hand and pulled him close.

"I could definitely get used to this version of you," she whispered, her mouth tantalisingly close to his ear.

Then in a flash, she was sprinting towards The Rabbit Hole. Killian laughed for a moment, before giving chase.

* * *

Emma already had two shots lined up when a sweaty, out of breath Killian appeared at the bar. She handed him one, which he took gratefully. They clinked glasses and downed them.

Both made a face.

"What the bloody hell do you call this?" exclaimed Killian.

"Neat vodka. Figured we could use it after the day we've had," replied Emma.

Killian wasn't impressed.

"Hey, you there," he called to the bartender, "Get us a bottle of the strongest rum you've got back there. "

The bartender sighed, but complied with Killian's order. Emma paid, and several drinks later, was starting to get quite drunk. She decided it was time for a game.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she suggested excitedly. Killian, nowhere near as drunk as Emma, but getting tipsy, agreed.

The game had started tame, but soon ventured into the ridiculous as the drinks continued to flow.

"Truth" said Emma.

"Have you ever kissed a cat?" asked Killian.

"Nope!" replied Emma, "And that was a rubbish truth!"

She giggled, and Killian couldn't remember a time he'd seen her so relaxed. He realised it was his turn.

"Truth" he said confidently.

Emma laughed at the question she was about to give.

"Have you ever snuggled with one of your crew?"

Killian looked sheepish.

"Yes, but it was cold, and we'd had too much rum!" he defended.

Emma laughed harder, almost doubling over. Once she recovered, she asked for a dare.

"Walk up to ten people and invite them to an orgy with us," he whispered.

Emma refused, and downed the five shot forfeit instead. As she finished, Killian decided what he wanted next.

"Dare!" he shouted, earning strange looks from the people surrounding them.

An evil idea formed in Emma's head.

"Run through Storybrooke naked," she challenged.

Killian just raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay Emma, but only if you watch!" he countered.

The deal was agreed, and they staggered out of the bar into the street. After walking a safe distance away from the pub, Killian took his shirt off, and Emma stared at his muscled torso while he started to unto his pants. Something clicked inside her, and suddenly, she realised what she really wanted the dare to be. She stilled his hands with hers, and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm changing the dare," she said. Killian went to reach for his shirt, but Emma held him back.

"Kiss me" she requested quietly.

Killian pulled her closer, and their lips met in a gentle chaste kiss that neither wanted to break. As Emma came up for air, she realised she wanted more. Killian's lips returned to hers, and the kiss became a fight for dominance. Killian pushed Emma to the wall, the same one he had been up against earlier.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as tongues duelled, teeth nipped and nails scratched. Emma felt euphoric, completely lost in the moment. She didn't even notice Snow and David as they walked by, and ended up frozen to the spot by the sight in front of them.

**End note: **Well, that's probably the longest chapter I've written in a while. The truths and dares used in this chapter were actually suggestions from friends of mine. You may have guessed, they're a bit crazy. Hoping you all liked the C/S make out, please continue your suggestions, I do love to read them, and will be using as many as I can! Until next time...


	4. Ups and Downs

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who responded to the last chapter…I appreciate every review, whether it be criticism or otherwise. I'm gobsmacked that this story has 73 followers, and 29 favourites! Massive thanks to everyone has done so, to either the story, myself or both!

Just as an extra thing, if you want to be part of future polls and generally want to know whereabouts I am in my writing before I post…my twitter is CJ_Clarkson.

Soulphur and Rapunzel Sunny…this one's for you…

OUAT and everything related is sadly not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Four- Ups and Downs**

Emma woke up with the worst hangover she'd had in years. She clutched her head as she sat up in bed, and the memories from the day before returned to her. Leaving Gold's store, and running to The Rabbit Hole with Killian. Teasing him, getting drunk with him, truth or dare, and then making out with him against the wall.

Emma slumped back onto the bed as she remembered what happened next.

_*Flashback*_

She had been almost about to undo Killian's pants when she noticed an amused Snow and an angry looking David.

"Get away from my daughter!" David growled.

Killian placed Emma back onto the floor, and she stumbled towards Snow, who caught her just as she was about to fall over.

"I wasn't doing anything Emma didn't want me to!" defended Killian, "She asked me to kiss her!"

David lunged and pushed Killian up against the wall, with one hand around his throat.

"Emma," seethed David, "Is obviously drunk. How dare you take advantage of her when she's not thinking with a clear head?"

Killian looked taken aback. It was obvious he hadn't really thought about that.

"Mate," he protested, "Wait a second, none of us are in our right minds, so does that mean we can't do…?"

He was interrupted by a thump as Emma slipped out of Snow's grip and fell to the ground.

"Honey, let's just go home, Emma needs rest. We can deal with Hook in the morning." Snow pleaded.

David released his grip on Killian and backed away to help his wife pull Emma to her feet. Killian started to move to help, but was quickly knocked back by a right hook administered by David, and fell to the floor.

David turned and supported Emma as they headed home, with Snow walking beside.

_*End flashback* _

Emma agonised over what had possessed her to ask Killian to kiss her, and then respond to him with the fervour she had. She had only meant to tease him, a bit of harmless flirting to try and even the playing field from all the innuendos he had said to her since they met. Surely a little alcohol and teenage hormones flying about shouldn't have affected her that much…

Her head began to hurt even more just thinking about it, so she pulled herself out of bed, and went to have a shower. She felt refreshed afterwards, and so got dressed and headed out into the lounge.

It was obvious upon entering that her parents had once again succumbed to teenage urges. It was either that, or the karma from the previous evening was a bitch.

Snow was bent back over the kitchen island, making out heavily with what looked like a soon to be shirtless David. Emma cleared her throat, hoping to alert them to her presence before they went any further.

Their heads turned at the noise, embarrassed to be caught in a compromising position by their daughter yet again.

"Morning honey!" greeted a flustered Snow, who ducked out from under David's hold, hastily adjusting her clothes back into place, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Emma's stomach churned at the thought of food.

"No thanks," replied Emma, sitting down at the island on the side that hadn't been occupied by her parents, "But a glass of orange juice would be great."

David poured her a glass, and placed it in front of her. Emma picked it up and cradled it in her hands, before taking a tentative sip. It made her feel a little better, so she continued to sip. Snow sat down beside her.

"So, care to explain why your father and I caught you and the hotness that is Hook making out last night?" Snow questioned.

Emma coughed and spluttered, while David looked at his wife in shock.

Snow shrugged.

"What?" she said, "I have eyes!"

Emma regained speech, and was quick to explain the incident.

"I was drunk, I was hormonal, and, as you pointed out, he's hot," Emma pleaded, "We had been playing truth or dare, and ended up kissing. It was just a stupid mistake."

Snow raised her eyebrows in question. There had been something between Hook and Emma since the beanstalk, and she was surprised it had taken so long for them to just kiss. She decided to try something.

"So I suppose you won't care if I tell you that your father left him unconscious last night?" she questioned innocently.

"You left him unconscious?" said Emma, slightly shocked by this, "I remember you hitting him, but I didn't realise you'd knocked him out!"

David looked uncomfortable.

"He had his tongue down your throat when you obviously weren't thinking straight, I had to protect your virtue," he mumbled.

"That would've been useful about fourteen years ago, before I met Neal," Emma replied dryly.

"But then you wouldn't have Henry," Snow reminded her, "Speaking of which, none of us have heard from him since we left him with Gold, perhaps one of us should check on him?"

Emma volunteered to go, hoping that some fresh air would clear away the rest of the remaining hangover.

She first headed to Gold's, where he and Belle informed her that Henry had gone out for a while with Neal, but they didn't know where.

Emma left, and wandered aimlessly, only taking note of her surroundings when she reached the wall from the night before. There was no sign of Killian. She tried convince herself she didn't care if he was okay or not, and kept walking.

Her feet led her to the park, and spotted Henry at the skate ramps with two familiar figures. Neal noticed her coming and smiled. Unfortunately, this distracted him from attempting to skateboard, leading to him falling on his ass. Emma laughed, as did Henry. The third man, Killian, smirked briefly at Neal's failure, before also focusing on the newcomer. When he realised who it was, he grinned.

Emma approached the trio. Neal quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Hey kid," she greeted, attempting not to make eye contact with Killian, "Who's idea was skateboarding?"

Henry smiled,

"Dad's. When I told him I couldn't skateboard, he said he'd teach me," he replied.

"And where does Hook fit into all this?" she asked.

"He saw dad teaching me and wanted a go. He's actually quite good," Henry answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. Yet another thing Hook was good at, what a surprise.

"Well, if your dad's teaching you, why is he the one that fell over?" Emma questioned.

"I think he got distracted by you." Henry giggled.

"Aye, I'd agree with that," concurred Killian.

Emma turned to face him.

"I see you've recovered from yesterday. Then again, being unconscious isn't exactly a rare occurrence for you," she observed.

Henry and Neal looked confused. Killian just raised his eyebrow.

"Takes a lot to keep me down, lass," he countered, thumbs in belt loops and leering, "Even when you're not being a tease. Mood swings I assume? "

Emma didn't even bother to answer the question, instead saying her goodbyes to the group, and walking away. When she reached a far enough distance, she breathed a sigh of relief. Damn that man! He got under her skin like nobody else.

She rolled her shoulders back, releasing the tension that had accumulated in his presence, before heading home to report back to Snow and David about Henry.

* * *

**End note: **Found this chapter the hardest I've had to write of this story so far, so would love your view on it. Also, the suggestions you've been giving me are an amazing! I would love them to keep coming. See you soon…


	5. Dance

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long!Thank you all for favouriting and following and generally being awesome!

This chapter is for Sam, Lisa1972, werevampluvr, Sara and Ravengirl07

OUAT is not mine. Neither are any of the songs mentioned in this chapter…

**Chapter Five: Dance **

Regina looked around her house at the rooms they had prepared for Henry's party, before it had been cancelled. It felt strange not knowing exactly where he was, and who he was with after two months of timetables and shifts. It had given her a purpose, something to think about now she was trying to be good for Henry's sake.

Now, she just felt …useless. She debated going out, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She answered it, and was surprised to see Neal standing there looking a little nervous.

"Hello Neal," she said cheerily, glad of the company, "Come on in!"

"Thanks Regina," replied Neal, "But I've only come to ask a quick question. How would you feel about having Henry's party tonight?"

Regina considered this. It wasn't like she had anything better to be doing.

"Sounds like fun!" she happily responded, "What time?"

Neal smiled.

"Uh, about sevenish work for you?"

Regina nodded.

"Seven's fine. Was there anything else you wanted?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope, everything else is being sorted. I'll see you later!" he replied.

They said goodbye, both smiling, and Regina went upstairs to start getting ready. While she and Emma had struggled to see eye to eye, she felt a certain bond with Neal. They had both made bad choices regarding the people they loved. He was quite handsome too…and she hadn't slept with anyone since Graham.

A plan started to form in her mind, and she assessed her wardrobe for the best outfit to make it happen.

* * *

The combined force of Snow and Emma meant the guests of the original party soon knew about the rescheduled one, and everyone hurried about getting ready. Henry had gone with Gold, Charming and Neal to get dressed up, leaving Belle, Ruby, and of course, Emma and Snow to primp and pamper in the apartment.

Henry was arguing with the men.

"No," stated David firmly, "You are not taking your sword to this party. Most of the town will be there, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"But I want to show everyone all my presents," Henry protested, "And that includes the sword you and gram gave me."

"Weapons have no place at a party," added Gold, "You might be seen as wanting to start a fight."

Neal and Charming agreed, leaving Henry sulky.

"I thought you'd be more fun as teenagers," he moaned.

Neal looked put out by this, and decided to try to come up with a compromise while they continued getting ready.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"How about we have some foam swords there to battle with?" he proposed.

Henry grinned, and looked at the other men pleadingly. They all gave in, and Henry was much more cheery by the time they had to leave.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Snow was in her element helping the girls get ready. She was already dressed in her dress, which was white with spaghetti straps, and a deep v neckline. It came down just above her knees, and ended in a handkerchief hem

"The men are going to lose their minds," giggled Belle, as she assessed everyone's outfits. Ruby's dress was short, red and strapless, Belle's was pale gold, with cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and a flared skirt that came down to her knees.

Emma's was a green floor length halter neck, which the other three had forced her into. She had wanted to wear jeans and a top, as she really did not want to be attracting any male attention tonight. However, Snow and Ruby insisted she wear a dress, and heels. Emma was certain she would end up with a sprained ankle by the end of the evening.

She had been lost in her own thoughts, but re-joined the conversation when she heard Ruby say "We are going to kick karaoke butt tonight!"

Emma groaned as the others began discussing what they were going to sing. One way or another, she was going to regret this night.

Eventually, the girls arrived at Regina's to see the party going in full swing. They found David, Neal and Henry with foam swords running about the place, and the moment David saw Snow, they both disappeared.

Ruby and Belle went to find Whale and Gold, and Neal and Henry carried on their swordfight, leaving Emma to wander the party alone.

She was shocked when she came across Regina, wearing a surprisingly girly one shouldered dress in baby pink, travelling between groups, checking up on everyone. They acknowledged each other with a nod, and Emma continued to the kitchen to get a drink.

She was just about to pop the top off a bottle of beer when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She spun round to see the one person she had hoped hadn't come.

"Do you really think that's a wise idea, lass?" asked Killian with a smirk, "After all, we both know how you get when a little alcohol enters your system."

Emma opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Out of the way, Jones," she demanded, "I really don't want to deal with you tonight."

Killian raised his eyebrow at the use of his surname, but let her pass.

"This isn't over Emma," he called after her.

She resisted the urge to turn round, and instead went towards where the karaoke had been set up.

Emma was surprised to see David and Snow with mics in their hands, singing badly to what she eventually identified as 'Dead Ringer' by Meatloaf.

The song ended, and they received applause and cat calls from the crowd that had gathered. Emma joined in, and watched as the next pairing, Belle and Ruby, took to the 'stage'.

Emma took a sip of her beer, just as the opening bars of 'Lady Marmalade' echoed throughout the room. As the girls danced and sang, Emma scanned the room, and laughed when she saw Gold and Whale staring at the stage with dropped jaws.

Eventually, Ruby and Belle finished their number, and received an even louder round of applause than Snow and Charming, which Snow did not look happy about. However, she cheered up when she realised who was taking to the stage next, a pairing that almost made Emma choke on her beer.

Regina and Neal, apparently singing 'Don't You Want Me Baby'. Emma hadn't thought the surreal events over the last couple of days would get any crazier, until she saw them together, happily dancing over the stage. She was confused by the fact she didn't feel the least bit jealous. She also wondered how much the two of them had had to drink.

Thinking about drinks, Emma realised her bottle was empty, and went back into the kitchen to get another. After fixing herself a vodka and lemonade, thankful that she hadn't been interrupted by a certain pirate this time, she made her way back to the karaoke.

Regina and Neal were really getting into it, the whole crowd amazed by the Evil Queen actually having fun. Soon, their song ended to make way for another singer. Emma made her way over to Snow and David to say hello, but got side tracked mid-sentence when she realised who was singing next.

Killian looked totally unfazed standing in front of the crowd holding a microphone.

"Evening all," he said, "I'd like to dedicate this to a passionate blonde lass, with a hell of a right hook."

Killian turned to wink at Emma. Emma groaned, and tried to work out what song he could possibly know well enough to sing karaoke.

Her internal search was soon halted as the song began.

**End note:** Hadn't originally intended to end it there, but seeing as I'm posting this later than I wanted to, I think it's probably best.

So, my lovely readers, let me know what you think…and as an extra thing, your suggestion for what Killian will sing Emma! The one I like the most **or **the one that is suggested the most will be used! See you soon…


	6. With Feeling

**A/N: **97 followers! Wow! I thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I also love reading all of your reviews…speaking of which..

Here's the list of the awesome song suggestions for Killian you guys put forward (minus the one I've actually used…and one I've used in a slightly different way).

courtneyretch89: Maroon 5-One More Night, Cherry2: Ne-Yo (or Glee) - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), Zerousy: The Penguins (or Temptations, etc...)-Earth Angel, TaarnaT: Nine Inch Nails- Closer, kse93: Rod Stewart-Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, Etoilemment/Sworn Pledge: Def Leppard- Pour Some Sugar On Me, Etoilemment: Van Halen- Ice Cream Man / Muddy Waters (etc.) - Hoochie Coochie Man, Lisa1972: George Thorogood (etc.) - Bad To The Bone

It was an incredibly hard decision, but I hope you all like the outcome.

Additional shout out to Jo11235, I hope this satisfies your C/S craving.

The songs and OUAT are not mine…

**Chapter Six: With Feeling**

_Her internal search was halted as the song began._

Emma had been expecting something explicit and innuendo filled, after all, it was Killian. He loved every chance to rile her up.

She was shocked when she instead heard soft guitar as the opening bars played.

Killian caressed the microphone, and looked straight at her as he sang the opening lines.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else_

Emma felt herself go a little light headed, but couldn't stop staring. Killian's confident smirk had melted into a genuine smile, and it made him look vulnerable, a word she'd never usually associate with him.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more. _

Killian closed his eyes, and Emma was glad of the reprieve from his cobalt gaze. She glanced around the crowd watching the stage. Everyone was staring at the stage smiling, and lightly swaying to the music. Emma couldn't help but join in, his voice lulling her into a sense of relaxation.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, _

_And she will be loved_

Killian opened his eyes, and locked them on Emma once more.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore_

He started to walk down from the stage, towards Emma. Emma tried to back away, but the crowd stopped her. Killian reached her and took her hand in his free one, pulling her directly in front of him.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can call anytime you want, yeah_

He deftly spun her out and pulled her back in, leaving Emma even more lightheaded than before, all the while continuing to sing.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

Emma looked up at his face, once again entranced by his blue eyes. He gently rocked her with his free arm around her back. The world around them faded once more.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Killian pulled back slightly, still only a step away from her, but enough for the world to come back into focus. He guided her over to a spare chair, and helped her sit down, still keeping eye contact as he sang.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car,_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are,_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all, _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

Killian turned away from her for the first time, his voice slightly cracking.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

He helped her stand, and lead her back into the centre of the crowd, pulling her against him and rocking her once more.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

Killian let go of her, and made his way back to the stage.

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in pouring rain_

His smile faded on the last line, leaving him looking more vulnerable than ever.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

As soon as the music died, Killian's cocky smirk was firmly back in place. Everyone applauded, other than Emma, who was still in slight shock. He walked off the stage, and went to exit the room, only to be stopped by Snow.

"That was some performance" she commented.

Killian shrugged.

"I couldn't think of any other way to get through to her," he admitted.

Snow smiled. Maybe there was hope for the pirate yet.

"Well, don't you want to stick around and see her reaction?" Snow asked.

"She'll find me if she wants me," Killian replied defensively.

Snow shook her head.

"Remember who you're dealing with, Killian. She won't admit anything unless it's staring her in the face, and even then, it can be a challenge." Snow reminded him.

Killian looked shocked at the use of his actual name, and the realisation that he had acceptance to court Emma from at least one of her parents. He thanked Snow for the talk, and turned around.

As he made his way back through the crowd, he was momentarily distracted by the current karaoke performance of Archie and Whale singing "I'm Too Sexy." Killian pulled his eyes away from the stage and saw Emma protesting against something with Ruby and Belle. Not nearly soon enough, the men finished, and Killian watched as Emma was all but pushed onto the stage.

She spotted Killian in the crowd, and was preoccupied enough to resist the girls as they placed a microphone in her hand.

The song the Ruby and Belle picked began to play. Emma gave them a disbelieving look at their choice, but shakily started to sing.

_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine, I'm fine._

'I'm fine' had been Emma's mantra all her life. Anything else was a sign of weakness, and growing up in the system, Emma learned early that if anyone saw you as weak, you'd never last. There was no one else looking out for you, it was up to you to look after yourself.

_I'm too tired to listen._

_I'm too old to believe:_

_All these childish stories._

_There is no such thing as faith, and trust, and pixie dust._

_I try, but it's so hard to believe._

_I try, but I can't see where you see._

_I try, I try_

_I try._

Emma's mind travelled back to her arrival in Storybrooke. She, like everyone else, had written off Henry's belief in magic as a story. She remembered the steps it had taken for her to believe, losing Graham, and almost losing Henry. The curse was the first thing she had been made to believe in since believing in Neal, the outcome of her relationship with him emotionally scarring her so much, she promised herself never to believe in anything again.

_My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn._

_I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch the city burn;_

_Hmm, watch it burn._

_'Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe,_

_I try, but I can't see where you see._

_I try, I try,_

The memories skipped forward to when Emma was in the Enchanted Forest. She recalled meeting Killian, their journey up the beanstalk and his face when she left him there. Emma had been so tempted to let him come with her. But she felt a connection with him, and that scared her enough to be able to walk away. Nothing, not even a handsome pirate, was going to stand in the way of getting back to Henry. She regretted her actions when he left her in the cell, but she understood why he did.

_I try and try to understand, the distance in between, _

_The love I feel, the things I fear, and every single dream._

Her thoughts became even more recent as she relived her relief when Killian came back, to sail them to Neverland so they could rescue Henry. Emma remembered how he had fought the mermaids and Lost Boys alongside them.

The memories of him finding Neal, and the subsequent mending of their relationship washed though her, soon changing to all of them finding and rescuing Henry. Killian had attempted to blend into the background as they were all reunited, but Emma had pulled him forward so Henry could thank him as well as everyone else.

_I can finally see it, now I have to believe, _

_All those precious stories._

_All the world is made of faith,_

_And trust, and pixie dust._

Emma realised how much of a friend to them all Killian had become. It was now second nature to call on him to watch over Henry, knowing he could be trusted. Of course, this had made their underlying connection stronger than ever. Her thoughts settled in the alley where she had asked him to kiss her. Although she had passed it off as drink and hormones, deep down she knew it was more than that. His performance tonight had shown her it wasn't just lust he was feeling, and that scared her more than if it had been.

Relationships meant trust, and she didn't trust easily.

_So I'll try, 'cause I finally believe!_

_I'll try, 'cause I see where you see!_

Emma came back to the present, and realised she'd been staring straight at the man in question as she'd been singing. He was wearing the same vulnerable smile from earlier, and realised it wasn't easy for him to want her either. Underneath all the innuendos and sexual comments was a heartbroken man who, for some reason, believed in her.

Maybe, she thought, it was time to believe in him.

_I'll try. I'll try!_

_I will try!_

_I'll try,_

_To fly._

Emma blushed at the applause and got rid of the microphone as quickly as possible to an eager Ruby. She walked down towards Killian, took his hand, and asked him to follow her.

Emma took him outside, where it was much quieter. Killian went to speak, but Emma put her finger on his lips.

"Let me try something," she requested. Killian nodded his head in agreement, and she removed the finger from his lips.

Emma moved closer, and linked her arms around Killian's neck. His arms wove around her back as she lightly pressed her lips against his. This kiss was slow, like how the one in the alley had begun. However, this time, neither went to deepen it, keeping it soft and gentle. When air became an issue, they both pulled back for a couple of seconds, before resuming the kiss at the same unhurried pace.

They broke apart a second time when they heard a loud throat clearing, and turned to see Charming looking on disapprovingly.

Emma couldn't believe it.

"Seriously _Dad_, do you have some sort of 'Emma's kissing Killian' sensor?" she asked sarcastically.

David just glowered at Hook, and raised his arm to punch him. Killian bit back a grin, as he noticed Snow approach.

"David, put that arm down now!" Snow demanded.

David turned to his wife like a rabbit caught in the headlight.

"But Hook was forcing himself on Emma. Again." he defended.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Killian didn't kiss me. I kissed him." she explained, "Now, can we all go back inside and enjoy the party?"

The other three agreed, and entered the house once more.

**End note: **Okay, so Killian and Emma kind of took over this chapter completely…I will be getting back to the other characters a bit more next chapter. Congratulations to Zerousy for picking Killian's karaoke song, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Special shoutout to Cherry2 for suggesting Emma should sing Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera, which is a great song for her! Unfortunately, I already had I'll Try planned. Also a special shoutout to Lisa1972 for suggesting Hook should sing I'm Too Sexy, which prompted me to use it for Whale and Archie. Follow, favourite, review…do your magic people! I'm still open to suggestions of what you want to happen next….


	7. Family Affair

**A/N: **Okay, the response to the last chapter was a little mixed, but I take on board all of your comments for future reference. I'm amazed this story's follower count continues to grow, there's now 114 of you fantastic people out there! To every one of you who has favourited or reviewed, I adore you all!

OUAT is not mine. I just use the characters as an excuse to up my NaNoWriMo word count…

**Chapter Seven: Family Affair**

Regina woke up confused that while she was in her own bed, she had been sleeping on a hard naked chest. She sat up and looked at the man in bed next to her, as she fuzzily tried to remember how he had got there. Neal's face looked even more boyish in the morning light, which distracted her for a moment, but she soon went back to recounting the night before.

The last thing she could remember clearly was singing karaoke with him, before heading into the kitchen together to get more drinks. Regina frowned as she attempted to recall what had occurred from that point. She somehow knew tequila was involved somehow…and something to do with limes and salt.

Body shots! Regina sat up in bed as the phrase resounded loudly in her head. Unfortunately, the sudden movement had caused Neal to stir in his sleep, and Regina had no idea how to greet him without knowing exactly what had gone on between them.

Then again, maybe he could shed some light on it, she reasoned. Suddenly, Neal opened his eyes.

"Morning, Regina," he rasped. Regina smiled.

"Good morning to you too," she whispered, "Do you have any idea what actually happened last night?"

Neal shook his head.

"All I remember is tequila," he offered apologetically.

Regina nodded.

"Yes, that's all I remember too," she concurred. Then she blushed, and began to ask the question that had been on her mind since she had woken up.

"Do you think we..?"

Regina caved at the last second, leaving the question hanging in mid-air, hoping Neal caught on to what she was trying to ask.

"Hooked up?" asked Neal, smiling at Regina's discomfort, "Would've been a bit difficult seeing as I'm still wearing my pants, and I assume you're still wearing everything under your dress."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief at his logic. Nothing happened, there was nothing to be weird about…unless the fact that nothing happened made it weird. Regina started to stress out, but stopped when Neal cupped her face, and leant towards her.

"Don't worry," he soothed, "I can see your tense over this, but don't be. I'm perfectly happy with where I am, and what happened. The only thing I'd like is to kiss you, if you'd allow me that small pleasure."

Regina smiled, and let his lips meet hers. They had barely brushed together when a shocked gasp from her doorway broke them apart.

Regina turned to see Henry standing in her doorway looking both shocked and happy.

"This. Is. Brilliant," he observed happily, "Now Emma will end up with Killian, and you'll be with dad, and obviously Gramps and Grams are together, and so you'll all be happy."

Her son's words left Regina feeling deflated. Neal was nice for now, but her true love died long ago. She didn't want to get Henry's hopes up.

However, before she could correct his theory, Henry had disappeared out of the doorway. She turned back to Neal and suggested the two of them get up. Neal headed straight downstairs, but Regina decided on a shower and a clean outfit.

She walked downstairs, carefully avoiding the people strewn all over her stairs and floor, and into the kitchen. Regina was surprised to see a well-rested Snow and David in there, wearing different outfits to the night before. They were chatting to Neal about the previous night, filling in the gaps for him.

"So, what happened after the impromptu dance off between you and Charming, Regina and I and Hook and Emma?" asked Neal.

"That was when you and Regina decided to go upstairs _for a rest_, and Charming and I went home not long after, " Snow informed him.

Neal smiled. Regina cleared her throat to make her presence known. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Good morning Regina," greeted Snow, "Coffee?"

Regina nodded.

"Did I happen to drink tequila last night?" she asked.

David smirked.

"Yes, we were just telling Neal of how you were licking salt off his bare chest," he said.

Neal waggled his eyebrows. Regina blushed.

"I think these hormones must be getting to me more than I thought," she defended.

They all giggled.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one" David whispered conspiratorially, nodding towards Snow.

Snow playfully hit him.

"Like you can talk, you're just as bad!" she shot back.

Regina and Neal looked at each other and grimaced. Snow and David were lovely, but sometimes sickeningly sweet.

Thankfully, Henry walked in to distract them from their display of affection.

"Everyone's in such a good mood today. I wish…" he began.

"Henry, NO!" screamed the other four.

Henry looked sheepish.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," he apologised.

"It's okay," comforted Snow, "We just don't want any more wishes until you're sure you can change us back into adults"

Henry looked scared.

"But how will I know I'm sure?" he asked with wide eyes.

Regina put her arm around him.

"You'll know, I promise," she assured.

Henry gave a weak smile, before looking confused.

"Where are Emma and Hook?" he curiously inquired.

The others looked at one another quizzically.

"Last I saw of them, they were making out in here, when I came in to tell them David and I were heading home," supplied Snow.

No-one had any idea where they had got to after that, but decided not to worry too much as they could take care of themselves.

**End note: **An entire chapter without Emma or Killian appearing in person? Some of you will probably like the change, the rest of you might not…but either way, they return next chapter. My first attempt at smut may be involved…depending on whether I back out or not.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
